Of Doctors and Men
by fantasy elf queen
Summary: While visiting the Tantalus Penal Colony Kirk is zapped by a Neural Neutralizer with dramatic effects making him profess his undying love for Doctor McCoy. Angsting for Bones and a slightly drugged Jim, shenanigans ensue rated M for man love and language


**Here's my first attempt of delving into the Star Trek universe. I'm a new Trecki, seen both new movies and I'm in the middle of the first generation series now so there won't be too much factual information. But I love Mckirk, it's one of my favorite ships so hopefully the more I watch and more I write I'll get it down :) **

**The basic plot idea is from Dagger of the Mind from Season one. Yes there is the slightest semblance of a plot.**

"Damnit Jim I said no!"

"But Boneesssss"

My whine could be heard down the hall carrying on a high pitch.

"Jim you have three fractured ribs, I'm not clearing you to go on some Godforsaken search party for a bunch of idiot scientists!"

"Awww come one, it's not that bad!"

Bones whirled around on the heel of his boot, clutching a datapad under one arm and jabbed me in the side with a scowl. I yelped and flinched back to protectively guard my ribs as a flash of pain burned down my side.

"I barely touched you Jim; I'm not clearing you to beam down with the search party."

I frowned as Bones continued to walk down the hall. He called cheerfully over his shoulder.

"And don't even think about hacking my signature again, I changed my password and had Spock encrypt my user."

I muttered under my breath and retreated to the bridge to sulk. Bones and Spock had been ganging up on me lately, in Bones's words I had been throwing myself in front of every damn whiff of danger lately apparently trying to get my sorry hide killed. Why he was convinced I was suicidal I had no clue.

We had caught a transmission from an uninhabited level 3 planet just outside of the sector we were passing through sending out an emergency SOS reading. Three months prior a group of scientists had set up base on Linhl 2 to start an advanced experiment with altering planetary atmospheres to make human habitation possible. And I _would _have been leading the landing party expect Bones was the stubbornness ass in all of Starfleet.

But I shouldn't have been surprised; Bones had been stubborn from the very beginning, since he'd hurled Kentucky Bourbon all over my boots to him chasing me around Starfleet Academy wielding hypos in preparation for my sometimes sudden allergy attacks. But then I could never look at my CMO with anything but deep fondness, except when he had me pinned down shoving a hypo in my neck. But that's what happened when you loved someone.

And oh yes, I loved Bones, more than just a best friend, more than I should ever have the right to, but the fact was that I did. I had since our first year as cadets, maybe within a week of knowing him, I honestly couldn't remember anymore.

It had never been an exact moment, just a slow gradual thing that made me slowly burn with it. I'd ignored it for years, that's something I had gotten so good at, ignoring things. We'd been best friends through the academy, through when he stuck a hypo in my neck and drug me on the Enterprise because he trusted my judgment even then. We'd been friends even when I probably appeared to be a crazed asshole provoking Spock to show emotion.

And our friendship had somehow grew even closer after Admiral Pike was killed and Khan destroyed half the Academy, after I had died and he had worked a miracle to bring me back. He was the one constant in my life; always there during and after the insane missions screaming at me for being such a damn fool when I came limping into the medical bay, those curses and angry glares always did me more good than his hypos ever could.

Years of silent pining, silent longing, it might have been worth the pain to just tell him for God's sakes but I just couldn't…it seemed like such an alien concept. I couldn't picture it, could barely dare to hope even in my wildest dreams. I was just some damned kid he'd managed to hurl on and couldn't get rid afterwards. As of now I stayed firmly content in keeping my doctor under close wing, I refused to think of the afters and maybes of our 5 year mission.

The search party for the scientists on Linhl 2 proved fruitless with the planet's fluctuating atmosphere and magnetic storms.

I met the beat up landing party in the med bay and watched as Bones scanned them over to check for anything more than minor cuts and bruises. Several of the men nodded and gave relaxed salutes.

"Hello captain"

I nodded and glanced them all over.

"My men checking out Doctor McCoy?"

Bones scanned the last man, William Phips over with his tricorder and nodded.

"Good job men, you tried your best and you got out in the nick of time, I'm sure Doctor McCoy here will recommend some dinner and a good night's sleep."

He nodded and booted them out of the med bay before giving me a dangerous look.

"Let me check those ribs Jim."

I gave a deep sigh but shlumped over to a biobed. He lifted my uniform tunic and undershirt and scanned over my bandages. The readings on the bed showed my elevated pulse and increased blood pressure from his close proximity but Bones had grown used to my elevated readings years ago and assumed they were my norm, I could never quite decide if that was sad or incredibly amusing.

I let my head hang ever so slightly so that my forehead nearly pressed against his shoulder as he muttered under his breath and scanned my side again.

"Well you seem to be healing quite nicely Jim, see how easy this goes when you aren't off killing yourself when you're supposed to be resting?"

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see but I said nothing. I was busy enjoying the warmth and comforting smell radiating from his close proximity. Bones always smelt good, a little like disinfectant and the ship's basic soap but underneath it was his warm musky pheromones and the faint pine forest musk that made my mouth water from the cologne he had brought on board with him.

"Thank you by the way."

I did raise my head at that and arched an eyebrow incredulously.

"For what, did I eat something healthy unintentionally?"

He dropped my shirt and stepped back with an exasperated look on his handsome face.

"For actually listening to me for once and not somehow beaming down with the search party."

I smirked and gave a careless shrug.

"I did take a crack at your password but you've gotten better at making me guess, what was the last one, wasn't it your birthday?"

"Most CMOs don't have to worry about their captains hacking their personal ship users."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

"Most Starfleet senior officers know better than to have their birthday for a password."

I received an ill natured glare shot over his shoulder.

"I will hypo you and keep you sedated."

I involuntarily cringed backwards; I never forgot when Bones helped me board the Enterprise. He'd given me at least 10 hypos, none of which had caused a good reaction.

"Keep your scary needles away from me."

He rolled his eyes but thankfully didn't seem to be wielding any syringes.

Two weeks later, we were making a routine visit through the Tantalus Penal Colony; we were dropping a shipment of goods to a rehabilitation center and receiving a cargo in return. Everything seemed to be going well until we received a message that a dangerous escaped convict had possibly stowed away on the cargo. Minutes later the emergency red alert was called near the transporter room.

Spock's fingers were a blur as he typed away at the ship's computers.

"Locking down sections C8 and C9 captain."

Red lights bathed the pristine silver walls in a pinkish hue as alarms wailed to the level three alert. Bones suddenly came stomping irately through the lift.

"What the devil is going on Jim?"

I could see Spock frown just the slightest at the computer screens.

"He made it past our blockade Captain, ship's cameras are not picking up any movement."

At that moment the doors swished open and a maniac yell reverberated throughout the bridge.

"Thi..this shi..ship is now . my com..mmm..mm..and!"

Everyone reached for their phasers and he screeched, waving his own commandeered phaser about wildly. I subtly inched in front of Bones with a frown on my face.

"I am Captain Kirk and I control this vessel, I have no intention of surrendering to you, who are you?"

His eyes were wide and glinting with fear and the crazed look of a wild animal, sweat poured down his face and he shook so hard he appeared to barely keep on his feet.

"Dr. Si…Simon Van Gel…Gelder"

And with that his eyes rolled back in his head and his knees buckled before he hit the floor with a thud.

"Bones I believe this one is yours."

He had his stern doctor face on as Spock helped scoop Van Gelder up and carry him off the bridge. I rubbed a hand over my face, geez what a day.

A couple hours later Bones and I stood yelling in the med bay.

"He's clearly out of his mind Bones; Doctor Adams himself said he wasn't in a right mental state."

"Jim I'm telling you the stuff he's saying doesn't sound right!"

I waved my hands around agitatedly, that was usually his forte.

"Of course it doesn't, the man's crazy, I talked to Doctor Adams and Van Gelder was his assistant and he experimented with a Neural Neutralizer that wasn't safe!"

Bones had his jaw clenched and that pissed off stubborn look he sometimes got, I had a feeling I wasn't going to win this one.

"As your CMO I am going to report this in my logs and under Federation protocol you are required to investigate this Jim."

"Fine, fine, I hope you're happy when we've disrupted a criminal rehabilitation center and Doctor Adams only to find nothing."

I snapped out angrily and turned before whirling back around and barking.

"You're coming with me, I'll need a doctor's opinion and you won't be happy unless you're seeing it with your own two damn stubborn eyes."

His eyes softened just the slightest.

"Jim this isn't to defy your judgment, just as a doctor I don't feel like everything's right here."

I took a moment to take a deep breath and rub a hand with frustration over my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll com Doctor Adams, meet me in the transporter room in 10 minutes."

My embarrassment of the situation only doubled after talking to an accommodating Doctor Adams insisting we come and investigate for the reports.

"Mr. Spock you're in command, I'll call in every four hours, Scotty, beam us down."

"Aye aye cap'n!"

My stupid CMO better be glad I had such a soft spot for him, if it had been any other person I'd probably have shoved them in the warp reactor by now.

Doctor Adams was open and friendly, showing us around the rehabilitation center. Doctor Adams had just rounded a corner, chattering about one of his patients when Bones leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"Don't they all seem…a little blank to you?"

I wanted to argue with him just on principal at this point but my rational side won out for once and I gave a short nod as we rejoined Doctor Adams. My first niggling feeling of suspicion finally appeared when we found the Neural Neutralizer. He was very vague, and was subtly drawing us away from the machine that supposedly didn't work.

Bones and I both frowned at each other slightly. We were shown to our quarters for the night and not even half an hour later Bones squeezed through my door.

"Jim we need to go look at that Neutralizer."

"For once we agree, let me call in to Spock."

"Kirk to Enterprise"

"This is Enterprise Captain Kirk"

Spock's usual cordial yet blank voice crackled over my communicator.

"Checking in Mr. Spock, all is well for the moment. Doctor McCoy and I are about to do some skulking, I want to bring the check in time up to two hours."

"Alright Captain, check in at 0200 hours sir."

Bones grumbled as we snuck through the halls.

"I feel like we're back at the academy hiding from professors because you were such a damn idiot."

I grinned as we silently eased our way into the Neutralizer room and shut the door.

"Awww come on Bones, we had a blast and you know it."

He harrumphed but I could see that twinkle in his eye that meant it was a fond memory for him.

I climbed into the chair and Bones' voice called out over the speaker from behind the glass.

"Alright I'm turning it on Jim."

A faint buzzing noise and then…nothing, it was as if everything ceased to exist and there was just…nothing. I blinked and gave Bones a look.

"Well are you going to turn it on?"

Now he was the one giving me a weird glance.

"I did, you got this blank look on your face."

"Hmmm, try saying something."

Again there was a slight buzzing and more nothingness, I was floating through empty time and space when I blinked and hmmed.

"Man after we get this over with I'm gona' raid the cafeteria I'm starving."

"Jim I told you that you were hungry."

"Do it again just to make sure."

More blank floating and than in the back of my mind it was as if a memory played out, when we first met on the shuttlecraft.

"Well I hate to break it to you but Starfleet operates in Space."

"I got no other choice, the ex wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, got nothing left but my bones."

I blinked several times and eyed Bones quizzically.

"When we first met, it played out like a movie in my head."

He nodded and at that moment the door flew open and Doctor Adams and one of his doctors came in. The other doctor grabbed Bones and I went to leap to my feet before I heard a buzzing and I crumpled back into the chair. Blankness, nothingness…

….."You want to find out my machine Captain…"…"Well I'll show you"

"You are in love with Doctor McCoy…." In the distance there was a furious yell. I blinked…well that didn't change too much, nothing seemed different.

….."You want him, more than anything else in the world…"

…."You have to have him…you've longed for him for years…pined after him since you first met…"

Another angry yell and maybe some punching now filtered in from the background.

My body was limp but my mind raced, this wasn't really changing anything, it was only as if he was bringing my thoughts for Bones to the forefront of my mind.

…"You'd do anything for him…lie…cheat…steal…die…he is your everything and your world…"

The buzzing increased and pain seared through my body, I arched off the chair and grit my teeth.

…"You have to act on your love…you can hardly think of anything else, you love your doctor with every fiber of your being!"

I was writhing in pain, God it hurt so much, and I ached inside. Not from the pain, but with such intense longing and love for Bones I wanted to sag to my knees and weep. I'd felt like this at times, at low moments of frustration but this wasn't like anything I'd felt before, this was all consuming. My skinned burned with the need to touch him, my chest felt like hollow pit without him.

I'd loved Bones for as long as I could remember but this was something entirely, this was a need and obsessed all consuming fire. I was arching and screaming as the buzz increased to a high keening pitch before my mind went blank again and then everything went black.

oOo

I opened my eyes slowly and winced as the harsh light made my head ache. I sat slowly and glanced around. Bones suddenly appeared in front of me, squatting down to peer worriedly into my eyes.

"Jim are you okay?"

God he was so gorgeous, dark ruffled hair, square jaw, dark eyes, God those lips were made from sin. And that voice, that low southern drawl that he made sexier than a Georgian accent had any right to be.

I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him. Jesus he tasted like sin to. I wrapped my other arm around him to clutch at his dark, soft hair as I moaned into his mouth. He wrenched himself away and shot me a horrified look.

"Jim Doctor Adams did this to you, you gotta' snap out of it."

I yanked him forward to crash our mouths together and he yelped. I took the opportunity to snake my tongue into his mouth. He pressed against my chest to push me back but I only gripped him harder and stoked my tongue in his mouth and groaned. He finally disentangled himself enough so that he could gasp out.

"Jim please, you have to get ahold of yourself, you have to remember, this isn't you."

I moaned into his neck and licked a striped up his stubbled neck and jaw.

"I love you Bones, I've wanted to say it for so long but I've always been too chickenshit to say anything. I've loved you for years, God I've waited so long for you."

He huffed out with frustration.

"Jim that's exactly what Adams told you, I promise we'll get you back to normal."

I couldn't help but whimper into the underside of his jaw and kissed it wetly, still gripping him close by the shoulders.

"But it's not just Adams Bones I swear, I've felt like this for yearssss."

He peered down at me with a torn anguished look on his face.

"But I don't know what to believe Jim."

I gave a filthy moan into his ear and reach down to fist my hands in that damn sexy regulation blue uniform of his.

"Believe that I want you Bones."

He swallowed thickly and I felt a soaring exultation of happiness as his eyelids lowered a bit and his pupils dilated slightly.

"Jim I swear, after this is all over and done with and you still feel the same I'll do it. But not like this, not with you like this. I don't want something to happen and you wake up to regret it."

I whimpered pitifully into his jaw but let my death grip on his tunic loosen slightly.

"You promise me that, that you want this?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and I frowned at the pained look on his face.

"Yes Jim, I want it."

Words cannot describe the sheer unbridled happiness and joy I felt at that moment. There isn't an apt description in the universe to cover such an intense feeling of euphoric love and ecstasy.

It wasn't even an hour later that Spock busted through the door. I was trying to wrench the grate off of the air duct and Bones was stripping a security camera in the corner.

"Captain, Doctor McCoy"

For the first time I could recall Bones looks overjoyed to see Spock.

The next bit I'll admit is a bit fuzzy. I was already having trouble staying completely focused and conscious, keeping myself from being all over Bones and fucking in a corner was taking an incredible amount of will, it was going against everything within me. But when I blinked I was in the Neural Neutralizer chair and then my mind was blank.

When I reopened my eyes that ache was still there, that deep seated love and adoration of Bones that had been there for years. But now I could think, could focus and I didn't feel as if my skin was crawling if I wasn't shoving my tongue down his throat. Bones was giving me a deep worried look.

"How do you feel Jim?"

"Alright, I suppose, where's Doctor Adams?"

Spock and Bones shot each other a look.

"He's indisposed."

Later I found out that yes, I suppose having Spock's nerve pinch on you would make you indisposed. Though that never quite made it onto the records.

A couple hours later found me wearily sitting on a bed in an abandoned med bay as Bones methodically scanned me over with his tricorder.

"Bones I told you I'm fine."

"I have no clue all the adverse affects that psycho machine could have done to you and I'm not about to just let you walk away without making sure your brain hasn't turned to scrambled eggs!"

"Bones"

He did look at that, the soft tone of my voice, or maybe the light grip I had used on his shoulder to pull him in-between my legs hanging off the bed.

"Did you mean what you said, about wanting it?"

He had a slight deer in the headlights look.

"Look Jim I…"

I didn't let him finish because I was mashing my mouth against his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He made a muffled sound before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around to hold my shoulders. In between kisses I panted out.

"Everything…I said…was….the truth…I've….felt….like….this…for…years."

He groaned and shoved his tongue in my mouth. A time later I was sucking dark bruises on his neck and both of our uniform shirts were discarded on the floor. I pulled his tight undershirt over his head and his hair poofed out wildly from the high tight neck. I chuckled and smoothed it down a bit before he snorted and pulled mine over my head.

My skin burned, not that same degree of obsession, but the longing, the wanting was there. Sweat was starting to gather on both of our foreheads and chests and I licked down his sculpted muscles with a wanton moan. He made a frustrated sound and yanked my boots and pants off. We were both hard, how could we not? And I wrapped my legs around his waist as he ground us together. He bit and sucked at my jaw as I made cut off moaned sounds. A wet patch was blooming across the front of my briefs.

I managed to yank down his pants and he kicked them off with his boots before ducking over to a medical cart a few feet away. I groaned in frustration.

"Bonnnnes"

He chuckled and came back with a disposable tube of petroleum jelly and kissed me roughly and pushed me back onto the bed. I wrapped my legs back around his waist as we ground together and he sucked his own purple bruises down my neck and collarbone as he began to peel my briefs off. Jesus I was aching and leaking, it had been too long, or more accurately, I had wanted this for too long.

I discarded Bones' deliciously tight briefs and then sweet Jesus it was just skin on skin. Looking at the situation objectively I probably should have been embarrassed at the slightly porn star like moans bubbling out of my mouth and the slightly girlish keens but I couldn't give a rat's ass to care.

Bones ripped the top of the tube off with his teeth, why was he so sexy and good at this, before smearing his fingers and hiking my left leg up higher on his waist and reaching his hand behind my thigh. I tried to stay still and not arch and writhe around like I wanted to but damn was it hard. I whined out.

"Bonnnnes hurry up wouldja."

Even in the middle of sex he somehow managed to shoot me a withering look before he drawled out.

"Jim we've not done this before, I'm not about to ram your ass through without preppin' you right?"

I squirmed and chocked back a moan as he curled his fingers.

"I've done it before Bones."

He frowned now and I groaned as his fingers stilled.

"With who?"

I turned my face to the side and blushed from the roots of my hair to my toes and mumbled out.

"No one Bones."

There was a pain filled silence before I glanced up with embarrassment through the sweat running down my face and my lashes. His eyelids lowered and I swear his eyes darkened before he crooked his fingers suddenly.

I jerked and arched up biting back a long groan.

"You done this to yourself Jim?"

Jesus his drawl only got more pronounced and I canted my hips up and nodded, still a bit embarrassed. He huffed out a stilted breath before pulling out his fingers. I grabbed the tube and lubed Bones up with a vivacious grin and a couple of well placed squeezes. His breathing grew heavy and he batted my hand away to lean forward and brace himself above me on one arm and hiked my left leg even higher before slowly beginning to push in.

I'll admit, it hurt a little, there was a burning stretch and I pressed my lips in a firm line for a minute. Bones mouthed down my collarbone and bit and sucked at my nipples while he held himself still. I sighed and rolled my hips up experimentally. He groaned and dropped his head to rest in the hollow of my throat.

Then he was grinding at a steady pace and I was moaning like a 2 dollar whore again because sweet mother of Christ he'd found my prostate. And he knew it to judging from the smug smirk on his face. I wrapped my hands around to grip him by the shoulders as we writhed and moaned and he kissed me so hard I could barely breathe.

It didn't take long, I suppose I should be embarrassed but I couldn't care less. That slow sweet heat built up low in my stomach till I arched up off the bed, digging into the sterile sheets with my heels and bowing my back and I shuddered and groaned, mouth open and panting. I was still riding the aftershocks of my orgasm and the muscles of my abdomen were twitching when Bones drug his hips to scrape along mine for a hard deep thrust and he shuddered and groaned.

We laid in a collapsed heap for several minutes, sweat and come soaking the sheets and making my skin prickle from the sudden cold of the med bay. We were both panting faintly and I stopped to gaze up at his dark eyes and grin goofily. I was expecting a roll of his eyes, or maybe an amused scowl, but instead he gave me the biggest grin I'd ever seen in return. I leaned up to kiss him and drag a hand through his sweat soaked ruffled hair.

At that moment Nurse Chappel came strolling through the door clutching a stack of clean sheets before they were dropped unceremoniously on the floor and she yelped.

"Mother of God that's more skin than I ever wanted to see from you two!"

oOo

I walked onto the bridge the next morning and smoothly flopped into my chair. Spock shot me one of his ever so slightly raised eyebrow looks that said I don't know exactly what you've been up to but I know you've done something from that look on your face.

We were heading for the nearest star base for supplies, nothing exciting. Bones came strolling from the lift a few minutes later like he owned the place. He sidled up to me with a grin and I couldn't help but beam back. Suddenly Checov's voice rang out.

"Sulu you owhe me tventy bucks! I told yhew they'd whook up bevore thwo years!"

Uhurah gently bumped Spock with her hip and he silently handed her a wadded up bill and she grinned. Bones just arched an eyebrow and gave the bridge a withering look before gently kissing me on the cheek and making a grand exit. I settled back into my chair with a grin.

"Send us into Warp Speed Mister Sulu"

"Aye aye captain, thrusters going on in three…two…one"

**Well how was my first delve into the ST world? :) I adored writing this paring, although there wasn't near as much romantic action in this story as I really wanted. After I finish the Supernatural story I am currently writing I want to start on a big story, with some slow build and a good plot because I adore this ship and this universe so much!**


End file.
